AlphaOmega
by Demona Evernight
Summary: Alternate X-men timeline will have mentions of characters and mutations only. Alpha/Soulmate Verse. What if when we were born fate decided who we would be and who would complete us? Everyone has a Soulmate deemed by the words first truly spoken by them written on our bodies. Everyone has a class Alpha, Beta, Omega. But could Steve ever fix his poor broken mate? Can he save her?
1. An Unlikely Run

I know I already posted this chapter once before, but after going over it I changed my mind. Bucky and Sam just don't really make sense in a romantic view, for me at least, and after looking around for inspiration this looked much more appealing

* * *

I ran my breaths coming in harsh shallow gasps that seared my throat and made my ribs ache, my feet pounded the ground trying to go faster, but to no avail. My blood thrummed in my ears and only my instincts could be heard over the noise of it, screaming at me to run faster, that I needed to get away, that I needed to hide so I could heal, but also that the blood that was still pooling from my many injuries was hitting the ground and leaving a visible trail for any predator to follow me. I didn't stop despite my body practically humming in protest from the strain I knew if I stopped I was worse than dead.

I slipped past the few people that were here at the park, mostly early risers and business people bustling off to work or going for a run. None of them gave me a second glance thankfully enough.

I needed to get to water, somewhere defensible, my instincts would demand nothing less. I was almost there, I could see the large pond just through the trees I would make it. I was so close, but as I crossed the last of the jogging paths between me and the water I was sent rolling from the impact of another body, skidding across the ground blood smearing onto the dirt and grass and getting into my wounds causing a painful burn.

I was disoriented as I laid there my left arm pinned beneath me and my right splayed out in front of me. My instincts protested louder demanding I get up, that I wasn't safe yet, I needed to move, but my body refused all of my commands. I trembled with the pain and exhaustion that had finally caught up to me. My body had, had it, but my mind and instincts wouldn't take no for an answer.

Footsteps approached me making my entire form go ridged, my nostrils flared trying to find out anything about the person coming towards me. Male. Alpha. Sweat. Clean clothes. Were the strongest smells coming from him.

He crouched down just out of reach "Are you alright ma'am? You're bleeding." He murmured his voice surprisingly soft and kind for a man of his obvious muscle mass as he reached towards me

I groaned and tried to lean away, but my tired body refused to budge even an inch, my head too heavy to even lift to get a better look at this Alpha who was far to close. My brain drowning in my instincts barely able to understand what he said only that he spoke "Oh god," I breathed my voice sounding weak and near tears even to myself "please just get away. Forget you saw me."

* * *

Steve's POV

When I woke up this morning from another bout of nightmares I hadn't thought today was going to be different from any of the previous days since the fallout in DC was cleaned up. After spending a few weeks searching for him me and Sam found Bucky holed up in an abandoned warehouse trying to pull as much of himself together as he could. Having my words on his skin helped, but the second set gave him pause. He worried for that second person, feared that he had already met them and left...or worse killed them. It wasn't until I showed him that I had a second set of words in the same shy elegant curving letters and that I hadn't met them yet that he calmed enough to come with us.

It was rough the first few months, a constant up and down as we bleed Hydra out. There were times he wouldn't look at me and stink so bad of fear and shame that the whole floor, and ones above and below it, had to be doused in sent eraser. Together we got threw it, the biggest help was when Tony gave Bucky a new arm, one not even close to looking like the one Hydra had outfitted him with, it looked more human and in fact if you didn't see the scaring you could barely tell the difference.

It was only after that, that he finally let me touch him again, after all this time I finally had my Beta back, we spent days just relearning each other mapping out every new scar and retracing well known muscle and sinew. We were finally at the point where we could separate and do what we needed or wanted to without the others constant presence for reassurance that they wouldn't disappear.

It didn't take long for Bucky to want in on the Avengers, I didn't expect anything less of him he had followed me all throughout Europe with the Commandos what made anyone think he wouldn't follow me in this? It took awhile, but with SHEILD gone they couldn't tell us no and Natasha and Bucky apparently had a past though nothing truly romantic became of it when neither of them were themselves, but the others eventually warmed up to the idea of him having their backs.

I got up knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep any longer I got dressed in a fresh white t-shirt and my running shorts and shoes and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge on the way out I headed down to street level. While in D.C. running around the reflection pool with Sam had helped me when my head was too crowded for me to work out and not to mention I got the endless amusement of lapping him and each time shouting "On your left" as I passed him.

Bucky was away on a mission so having him with me was out and he preferred the personalized gym Stark made for the team any way, people still made him nervous sometimes and he didn't want to risk hurting innocent people ever again. Sam didn't live in the tower despite everyone telling him, more than once, that he was welcome to room with all of us, but he declined and went back to D.C. with the promise that if we ever needed him, or he needed us, he'd be there. The V.A. was just too important to him for him to give up and he was still searching for his soulmate or bondmate whichever he would find.

During my mental evaluation of my life I had reached Central park and as I reached my usual trail around the pond I began at a light jog that soon got faster and faster as my muscles warmed up. Feeling them stretch and strain as I let the memories of my nightmare wash over me and the slow and steady burn soothed my soul as nothing else had thus far besides destroying a few punching bags.

But soon the memories in my head were blinding me and I didn't see it until it was too late. My body impacted with a softer, smaller, and more delicate form, and I lurched to a stop, but it was too late.

There a few feet from me sprawled on the ground from where she had skidded along the trail was a small women who couldn't be more than twenty three or twenty five years old. She was slim, much smaller than me, reminding me almost of my form before the serum, but less scrawny and awkward. Her hair was fanned out behind her with a few pieced hanging in her face, one arm was pinned beneath her and the other was in front of her face her fingers digging into the dirt. It was only then I noticed the large amount of blood smeared into the ground and the massive amount coating her skin. Many visible gashes, bruises, and scraps covered all her visible skin. Her eyes were wild with fear and pain darting in every direction. Her body trembled most likely from pain and shock. Her chest heaved with the effort to breathe and I worried for her condition.

I approached slowly forwards, not wanting to scare her further and this seemed to bring her focus somewhat on me. I made sure my steps were audible, but still soft and slow and when I was just outside of reaching distance I slowly knelled to her level not wanting to tower over her and frighten her more.

"Are you alright ma'am? You're bleeding." I murmured in my softest voice not wanting to startle her as I slowly reached out for her shoulder

What she said next threw me for the biggest loop since waking from the ice "Oh god," She breathed weakly tears and pain evident in her voice "please just get away. Forget you saw me." She begged as she made feeble attempts to move

* * *

When I was that scrawny kid in Brooklyn the soulmarked words on my left forearm had hurt me, I wondered why my second mate didn't want me, did they not like the fact that their mate, their Alpha, looked nothing like what he was supposed to? I worried they must of thought I couldn't protect them, that I wasn't worthy of them. So I tried my hardest to be the best I could be, with Bucky calling me a moron the whole time and telling me it might not be what I thought it was and then when even after the serum my soulmark still didn't change so I wondered...what kind of trouble was my soulmate in to not want me around? After all the only other reason a soulmate ever rejects their other besides denial or depression or plain stupidity...was fear. I promised myself whenever I met my other soulmate I wouldn't walk away...no matter what.

* * *

Back to Regular POV

I watched as he froze, his hand hovering over my shoulder as though he was afraid to touch me. Did he know what I was? Was he disgusted of me like so many others I had come across? Sure the mutant community was treated better now since one of our own saved the president, but there were still those few who grouped together out of fear and hate. The Friends of Humanity still existed and the Mutant Response Division, though now with the purpose of containing violence both against and because of mutants.

It was then that his words truly registered in my brain...no...no...nonononono, this could not me happening, not now of all times, not when I had finally excepted being alone for the rest of my unnaturally long life. Why? Why now and why him? I took this time to better observe him more closely. He was tall and muscled that much I could tell even as he crouched in the dirt. His hair was a dirty blonde that was lighter on top where it was longer and parted to the left and darker on the sides and I'd guess the back where it was shorter. His eyes are what threw me though. They were a pure, rich blue, the like I had never seen before, but what was in them is what threw me the most. Shock. Kindness. Compassion. Concern. Worry. Hope. He had a strong heart and I could practically see it shining in his eyes. Who the heck was this guy?

Before I could give voice to the question burning in my mind my sensitive ears picked up their voices. Angry, evil voices, the ones that would haunt my nightmares just as everything else in my childhood did. The Friends of Humanity had found us.


	2. The Will to Protect

Once again I don't own any of Stan Lee's work I just borrow stuff for my Oc's

* * *

Steve's POV

I watched as the panic eased from her eyes a bit and couldn't help but glance her over, telling myself I was searching for more of her injuries. Her hair was a dark brown, but the way the light was playing off it you could see streaks of red throughout, her skin, that wasn't covered in blood, was pale and creamy, but her eyes were what was the most interesting about her. They were dark, so dark they almost completely obscured the pupil and no doubt from a distance they did, something that would unnerve some people no doubt. It was then I noticed another oddity, her nails were long and sharp on the one hand that was visible, but just from the shade I could tell they weren't painted, no polish could get them that dark without the lacquer shine ruining the natural look it may have had.

Just when I was about to touch her shoulder and help her up her eyes held a new alertness. If she were a dog I would have said her ears had stood up, as her eyes widened. Fear poured off of her in waves now and her trembling had increased before I could ask her what was wrong I spotted them.

A large group of men holding bats, chains, ropes and angry expressions on their faces were entering the park demanding answers from anyone who crossed their paths. It wasn't until a scared young woman clutching her bag to her side pointed in our direction fearfully that I realized they were after her, they were after my mate, they were most likely the ones that hurt her. I could see some of them still has bits of blood sprayed across their shirts...her blood.

I could feel my face harden, the Captain and Alpha in me emerging to protect what was ours, into a stone cold mask of righteous fury. They would regret hurting her.

Her whimper of fear and pain drew my attention back to her, and I watched as she painfully tried to struggle away from the approaching threat, towards the water. I worried that in her condition she may drown if she ever reached it, but that may have been her plan, better to risk drowning the being recaptured.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. I'm not going to let those bastards touch you ever again." I promised her keeping eye contact the whole time to let her know I meant it

"No...no please, please just get out of here. They hurt me, they'll hurt you...for protecting me. So please just get out of here. Forget you saw me. Please." She begged and pleaded with me fear and horror and worry waring with each other for a spot on her sickly pale face

"I'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen. I'm not gonna leave you here. I've been waiting too long already I'm not gonna lose you now." I told her softly, but still firm in my resolve

Her wide eyed fear didn't go away, but she stopped struggling to move her body finally giving out on her from the strain. If I was going to be dealing with oncoming attackers I'd need to put her somewhere safe, or at least somewhere defensible where I could keep her safe while I dealt with these guys.

I took a quick survey of the area and judged the distance between us and the quickly gaining assailants. We wouldn't have more than five minutes before they would be on us and there was nothing around us except trees, a few bushes and the fence between us and the water, how she had planned to lift herself over in her state I didn't know, but that didn't matter right now, I needed someplace to put her and my options weren't looking good.

I had no choice but to help her lean her back against the nearest tree, and felt a deep sorrowful pang in my chest when she cringed away from my touch, curling in on herself like a kicked puppy.

I didn't have the time to do more than turn around before the men were on top of us. Instead of going right in for the charge the stood in front of us, about five to ten feet away. A young fellow no older than thirty was at the front holding a wicked looking army knife in his hand, a Gerber Mark II if I was seeing it right and with my enhanced sight I knew I was and I knew I wasn't imagining the trace amounts of blood still staining the teeth...this man had used that knife recently and it didn't take a genius to guess on who and it took all my discipline to hold back from tearing these guys apart.

"Looks like you found something of ours, why don't you just hand it over and we'll be on our way no trouble." The man said pointing at the woman cowering behind me

I glanced over my shoulder for a moment, keeping these guys in my line of sight and gave my mate what I hoped was a reassuring look, "Sorry son, but I can't do that. It would be best for you and your boys to walk away. Trust me." I gave them their only warning my face hardening into the mask of Captain America*

They didn't move for a moment, until one of them, a bigger fella holding a baseball bat, came charging at me obviously meaning to either scare me or take my mate by force.

"The hard way then." I quipped as I dodged the wide powerful swing of the bat before catching it in my hand and yanking it out of the man's grasp as easily as taking a toy from a baby*

The man stared at his empty hand stupidly as though he couldn't figure out where his weapon had gone and I took the opportunity given to me and knocked him out with a solid hit to his jaw and he went down like a sack of potatoes. Trying to make a display of it I took the bat I had stolen from their now unconscious friend and snapped it in two with my bare hand like it was a twig.

"You guys really wanna continue this?" I asked giving them an out

Some of them glanced at each other obviously now unsure and uneasy, one of them actually ran off a guy who only had a thick rope to defend himself with, but none of the others seemed liked they'd scram anytime soon, but none looked like they wanted to be the one to try getting past me next.

* * *

Normal POV

Panic and fear overwhelmed me once I had spotted them and it only took them a moment to spot me, I struggled with all my might, but my body had taken too much damage, my healing factor unable to close the wounds fully until I'd have a moment to truly rest and that wasn't now. As it was my healing was only barely keeping me from bleeding out from the numerous wounds that covered my body, if I were a normal person I would have died by now...if only.

I couldn't help, but let out a whimper that sounded pathetic even to my ears and I hoped the Alpha next to me hadn't heard it, but from the way his head whipped around to look at me I knew he had and for the first time in a long time I prayed to a God I had long since thought dead. If I could just get to the water I'd be ok, if I could just get into it I'd be safe at last.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. I'm not going to let those bastards touch you ever again." He swore his eyes level with mine not straying for even a second a hardened resolve I had only seen someone like my Uncle Jimmy ever match

"No...no please, please just get out of here. They hurt me, they'll hurt you...for protecting me. So please just get out of here. Forget you saw me. Please." I begged and pleaded with him fear and horror and worry waring with each other for a spot in my chest, clogging my throat

I couldn't die...not really, Uncle Jimmy said the way they figured it was we couldn't die unless we took our damn heads off, not that we had tried that...yet.

"I'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen. I'm not gonna leave you here. I've been waiting too long already I'm not gonna lose you now." He told me his voice softening, but still with that firm unshakable resolve that reminded me of happier days with Uncle Jimmy as my protector, my parent, my teacher

I couldn't force the fear away, no matter how hard I tried, but my body finally gave out at his assurance. I didn't have the energy or the will to move anymore whatever happened to me now would be at the will of these men. Two opposing sides, one wishing to...to what? I had no idea, the other, more obviously, wanting to destroy me and the sad thing is I didn't know which one would win out, and I didn't know which one I wanted to win.

* * *

* I imagine Steve has two, or more, different mind sets for different situations when going into battle he's Captain America or his Alpha persona, but for everyday things he's just plain old Steve Rogers the kid from Brooklyn who didn't know how to back down from a fight even if it meant he'd get the crap kicked out of him...again lol

* I put toy instead of candy cause I can't see him stealing candy from a baby, I can only see him taking a toy away if it was going into the kid's mouth or something


	3. Unintentionally Falling

Sadly only Stan Lee is awesome enough to own Marvel and the Avengers, we lowly mortals can only borrow his works, make sure to go back and read chapter 1 if you haven't already I've made some edits to it cause I changed my mind

* * *

Normal POV

I watched through a shroud of pain and my own dark hair as the blonde Alpha fought off the monsters trying to take me back, for what they've done to me and countless others made them less than man or beast in my eyes, as they came at him one by one. He was actually winning, which surprised me to a point, but as he moved I could see obvious military training with a touch of boxing added in. He was holding his own and then some, tearing through these guys and their weapons like paper. The more cowardly of them running off.

Now with two of their group on the ground unconscious, the first being the biggest who preferred a bat to anything else and the other was a guy who wielded a long metal chain that he liked to whip around, but that back fired when Alpha just let it wrap around his forearm before grabbing it and yanking the guy forward into his waiting fist, and one of them ran off now there were only two left plus their leader. None of them moved forward after the last guy was taken out so quickly.

"You guys really wanna continue this?" He asked giving them a final chance to get out of there

None of them moved, the other members still standing were giving each other wary looks and their leader saw it...and was not happy.

"Forget you fucking cowards!" the leader yelled back at his friends before he charged in head first

* * *

Steve's POV

The guy with the tactical knife, who appeared to be their leader, swore at the cowardice of his men and charged me knife poised to stab me or slit my throat as soon as he could get within range. This guys was different from the others I could tell within the first few minutes he had, had actual training, military if I wasn't mistaking his movements and it made me angry that scum like this would be allowed in the military. I promised myself I would find where this guy was stationed and make sure he was discharged and black listed for every military branch in the world. Being Captain America does give you some weight to throw around both politically and physically.

He was good, but after spending time sparing with the Black Widow I was still better and though he got a cheap shot in, a thin scratch that would heal in a few hours, I managed to take the knife and used the hilt to bash the back of his head, when he tried to hold on and instead fell forward off balance from overextending, knocking him out cold for a few hours at least if the knot on the back of his head was any indication.

"Any of you wanna give it a go?" I asked the remaining men casually as I flipped the knife I had stolen over in my hand

They looked at each other for a moment and upon a silent agreement picked up their buddies and high tailed it.

"Thought not." I joked to myself darkly tossing the knife away

When I turned around to face the distressed Omega I realized that beating up a couple of thugs was going to be the least of my worries. My senses tuned out the world until it was only her and I didn't like what they were telling me.

She was afraid, terrified, in pain and positively helpless to do anything about it and that set my teeth and Alpha instincts on edge. No decent Alpha, heck even some of the more sensitive Betas, could stand the smell of a distressed Omega without wanting to do something, anything, to fix it. I was no different, but I had no idea what to do to fix it.

Watching her shake like a leaf trembling from head to toe and the level of distressed Omega permeating the air had me crouching back to her level staying just outside of reaching distance despite wanting to only grab her and crush her to my chest and take her back to be pressed between me and Bucky to sooth her with our scents and keep her where she'd be safe and warm and well looked after. If only it could be that easy.

* * *

Normal POV

The blonde Alpha had won, the scum of the Earth had fled dragging their unconscious friends and leader with them back to their hole, and I wasn't sure whether to be happy or terrified still. I couldn't quit shaking like a god damn Chihuahua no matter how hard I clamped down on my overtaxed muscles and it both annoyed and further distressed me at the lack of control over my body.

The edges of my vision were going hazy grey and I knew if I didn't get some sort of control soon that I would be falling head first into that raw instinct that every Omega had in the back of their mind and with how scared I was right now and how open a place like the park was nothing about letting that part of me take over would go well.

The blonde Alpha turned to me and my instincts spiked giving my body a very unwelcoming jolt...this would be it. I would be taken again only this time by a strange Alpha who had unknown intentions he could be just as bad as the group that had taken me before...or he could be worse.

It was shocking then to my baser instincts when this Alpha, who had just proven his dominance over the large group who had sought to reclaim me, knelt back to the ground unable to reach me from the distance he had crouched and made himself as small as he possibly could in his best show of trying to be non-threatening. If it had been any other time I might have laughed because for someone of his size and muscle mass he could make himself pretty small with his shoulders hunched forward, his knees practically touching them, and his arms tucked into his chest and with his hands tucked under his chin.

I stared at him intently trying to discern what he was playing at, what kind of trick was he trying, what his motives were. Who did he think he was fooling?

And then I smelled it. It hit me like a wave, _Alpha, protect, not a threat,_ it was somehow pleading begging me to come to him, to let him take care of me, to let him take this all away and to replace the fear and the pain and sorrow, that cut through my life so deep I thought it would last forever, with warmth and a love so tender and caring it nearly brought me to tears.

This was a smell I knew, it was home, it was the offer of a home, it reminded me of better days spent in the care of my Uncle Jimmy, who had been a Beta with some Alpha tendencies, growing and learning and being safe and whole when the whole world was trying to tear us apart piece by piece.

I gave him an uncertain look, confused, no Alpha these days had any kind of control over their scent, that was a practice thought to be too archaic to be learned anymore. If that was true for him too, and I was hedging it might be, then he honestly wanted to help me and that threw me. There weren't many decent people left in this world, I had seen that and my Uncle had made sure I could tell the difference, and somehow one of the only ones left had found me? Found me and wanted to help me? Soulmate or not this was too much...I didn't realized that my body had disagreed with my mind until it was too late. Without focusing on not falling I had unintentionally let go...I fell and as the grey took over I prayed to all the deities I had long given up on that I hadn't just made the worst mistake of my life.


	4. To Save Her Life

I don't own Marvel, wish I did cause then I'd be nerd Queen and rich, but I don't Stan Lee does and he's nice enough not to care if we borrow it...he's cool like that

* * *

Steve's POV

Her dark eyes stared at me with an intensity that would have unnerved a lesser person, Alpha or not, I could see her gauging me weighing the risk in the shadows behind her eyes. She was wary and rightfully so, but with the blood still pooling over her wounds, though at a slow rate, I was worried that we might not have the time for her to make a decision.

I made a gamble and stopped clamping down so hard on my scent, I slowly released it letting permeate the air, letting it tell her my intentions. Alphas, really all the dynamics not on some sort of suppressants these days, couldn't control their scents in the slightest nowadays it was appalling, though I suppose it was safer for unbonded Omegas as they couldn't be tricked by a Alpha faking nice, in my day everyone learned how to speak with only their scents before they could talk, it made it so everyone could know what they needed before they had to even say it.

My gamble paid off, I saw her pupils blow wide, her nostrils flaring, her mouth opening just the slightest to take more of the scent it. If I was honest with myself and looked past all the abuse that painted her skin I would admit that she was the most beautiful and arousing thing I had ever seen looking like that with hooded eyes, flushed cheeks, and plump lips.

I reeled back on that emotion before it could taint the scent I was putting out and scare her again and I could see it working despite the obvious distrust and raging thoughts behind her eyes I could see and smell the tension leaving her body, the distress lessening in her scent.

And then her eyes widened and I realized she had no idea she had even been doing it and as her eyes rolled back into her skull I lunged forward cradling her soft body into mine before she could fully slip under. She was spent her instincts putting her under after acknowledging the Alpha offering to take care of her and excepting it.

I felt her blood ooze onto my arms and smelled the metallic tang mixed with her scent and had to stomp down hard on the surge of panic, fear, and feral anger that welled up in me. I had to stay calm, I feared if I stopped scenting the air as I was right now it could force her back into waking and she may hurt herself further trying to get away from me...or someone might grab her. Alphas didn't have the same reservations they did in the 40s, in this day it didn't matter if the Omega said no one in the condition the one in my arms was in now was easy prey to the wrong sort and the thought had me unconsciously tightening my hold on her.

A weak whimper slipped past her lips and my hold immediately lessened into more of a cradle as I carefully stood up making sure not to jostle her.

The fast walk back to the Tower was nerve wracking to say the least. It may have been early, but the streets could still be pretty busy and it had me taking every short cut, back alley, and abandoned side street that I could find, but eventually we got there and I plowed through the lobby and into the private elevator that sprung open as soon as I reached the doors and closed quickly the elevator moving before they were even fully shut.

"Captain Rogers is everything alright? I am detecting high levels of distress and pain from you and your companion. Do you need assistance?" Jarvis asked polite as ever, but with tenors of worry in his computerized British voice

"Bucky...I need Bucky. Just take me to my floor and get Bucky. Tell him I found her, but don't let anyone else know she's hear override C-S-G-R-20-J-B-B-17." I breathed trying not to let the panic of being in a small indefensible place with a injured Omega...MY injured Omega get to me

"Understood sir. Will you be needing anything else?" If I didn't know that Jarvis was an AI and incapable of emotion I'd say he was anxious, at least he sounded it

"No, that's all." I said polite, but curt ending our discussion I could only hope that Tony wouldn't invade on this

I let out a huff of breath I didn't realize I was holding when the elevator stopped and the doors opened on my floor and I scanned the empty hallway before racing across the few feet it took to get to the door and shouldered it open without shuffling the Omega in my arms.

As soon as the door closed behind me I relaxed minutely, being surrounded by the scents of myself and Bucky were doing wonders to calm my erratic heartbeat and instincts that were still clawing through my body, but it wasn't enough with the itch of dried blood and the smell of her and her blood still lingering on me.

* * *

Our floor was like its own full apartment, all the floors were, personalized the way me and Bucky liked it. Really we had more room than we needed with there being three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a full kitchen, an office we had converted into a small workout room, and living room all open concept. It was only now that I was truly grateful for all the added space.

I paused in the hallway leading to the bedrooms as much as I wanted to swaddle her in every blanket me and Bucky had in our room and cover her in our scents leaving an Omega to wake in a strange environment with the scents of two unknown people would only serve to further terrify her and that was the last thing I or Bucky would want.

So with a heavy heart I chose one of the spare bedrooms, this one like the others had an attached bathroom with a very large tub combo. The room was simple left just the way it had been when we had moved in as we slept together in our room the walls were a pastel blue and the bed spread was a darker blue which I hoped would soothe the small Omega in my arms. The room only faintly smelt of me and Bucky as we had no need to come in here except to change the sheets every now and then so I doubted it would alarm her too badly.

Reluctantly I set her down on the bed, on top of the covers for now, I needed to get the large first aid kit Bruce had insisted everyone have on their floors in a convenient place just in case and I was never so glad he had pressed an issue. I strode out of the room quickly and into the kitchen wanting to get back as soon as possible, but I was having trouble remembering where we had stashed the kit last around the instincts thrumming in my brain.

I finally found it under the sink and as I turned around to go back Bucky appeared in the kitchen archway chest heaving looking like he had sprinted up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator...knowing him he just might of done that.

"Bucky." I breathed more tension oozing out of me when the sight and sent of my bonded Beta hit me

"Steve?!" Bucky's voice and scent gave off alarm and he wasn't looking at my face, but down

Looking down myself I realized he was staring in almost horror at the blood that was darkly smeared across my skin.

"She's hurt Buck, she's hurt real bad." I told him my voice wavering slightly

* * *

Bucky's POV

I am not the same man I was before the war, heck I'm not even the man from during the war, but at least I'm not the Winter Soldier either. Sometimes I feel like some sick combination of the three, others I feel more like the old me than I have in decades.

Ever since Steve found me again I've been getting better, I have, and getting to know each other again has been wonderful, better than any memory or dream or fantasy I've ever had, but I can't help knowing there's something missing, someone missing. I can't tell you how relieved I was when Steve told me they were still out there, our third the one that would make us complete.

I have nightmares sometimes...okay a lot, that I've killed them while I was the Winter Soldier, it always shifts between a man and woman of various sizes, body types, and features and I always wake up shuddering with Steve doing his best to pull me inside him where he hopes he can block out all the cruel things in life and he knows he can't, but he's the kind of idiot who damn well tries.

On really bad nights I get up from the warmth of my Alpha and head to the communal gym, going to ours would wake Steve with our hearing, and I run or beat at punching bags till the shadows finally slink back into the recesses of my mind.

Today was one of those days and I hadn't even realized how long I had been hitting bags until Jarvis, Tony's AI, interrupts me.

"Sargent Barnes though I hate to interrupt Captain Rogers has asked me to tell you a message." the AI says in his polite British accent that makes me think of another British lady I once knew

"What is it? Is he ok?" I asked the ceiling like most of us do when we talk to Jarvis

"He showed no signs of being physically harmed however he did want me to tell you he has found her and that he needs you." he answered

I was running out of the room before he had even finished, _he found her he found her he found her_ , pounded in my head with every step I took. Steve had found our third and without even having to be told I knew he'd need me, they'd need me. I didn't even try to take the elevator, I didn't have the patience for it right now so I took the stairs leaping up them in twos and threes pushing myself to go that little bit faster.

When I opened the door that lead from the stairwell to our floor I smelled it, I smelled them together, warm sweet cinnamon roll Omega with the familiar soothing smell of coffee, Apple pie, and Alpha that was Steve.

"They smell like a god damn bakery." I groaned in the back of my throat as my dick gave an agreeing twitch

I continued down the hall at breakneck pace launching myself threw the door, but making sure not to use so much force as for it to bounce off the wall, wouldn't want to scare her, and closed it behind me.

I scanned the room expecting to see Steve and our Omega sitting on the couch or at the breakfast bar in plain view, but I saw neither. I headed towards the kitchen first, maybe they had gone in for coffee or something Steve wasn't the kind of guy to take anyone to our bedroom so soon after meeting them.

I found Steve with his back to me and before I could ask him anything he turned around and I got a sharp intake of a near panicking Alpha. Steve's eyes were wide and afraid and I could see his instincts just barely contained behind his eyes and then I saw it. Thick crimson smeared across his arms already drying, but I could smell it wasn't his blood and if Steve had been a different person I might have thought he had been the cause if it weren't for the look in his eyes right now. The haunted, pained, terrified look of an Alpha who had failed to protect one of the closest people to them.

"Bucky." He breathed it in relief tension oozing out of him like a poisonous sludge had finally been cleared from him

"Steve?!" I struggled to say alarm and panic filling me at the same time as the scent of having my Alpha so close consoled me

He looked down at himself realization sparking in his eyes when he saw the amount of blood that was on him, knowing that few people could survive losing that much

"She's hurt Buck, she's hurt real bad." he told me his voice wavering in a way that told me more than the words he had said

Fear pure and real settled like an ice cold shroud over me and for a moment I feared I was being put into cryo again, but then I snapped away from it chanting over and over in my head _keep it together Barnes Steve needs you, She needs you can't fall apart._ I didn't fall.


	5. Something Special

I don't own Marvel the great and powerful Stan Lee does

* * *

Normal POV

I came to slowly the grey seeping out of me at the same rate a damn glacier moves, the pain wracking throughout my body hitting me with the same amount of force I imagine having a glacier run you over would feel like...wouldn't know for sure haven't had it happen yet.

I opened my eyes, the world was a blur of blue, not yet able to focus my vision so I cast out my other senses opening my mouth to get as much of the scents around me as I could.

Faintly I could smell Alpha, the same one from the park, and Beta, but it was obvious they didn't come into this room often...it didn't have that lived in thick coating of scent that a den would have. k

My head was slowly clearing and with it my instincts came to the forefront. _Hurt, need to hide, need to heal, fear,fear,fear_. It chocked me making my already labored breathing that much more difficult. I struggled my body feeling like a lead weight, just rolling over seemed like an impossible task, but I managed it and even managed to get out of the bed, I'd crawl if I had to.

Taking a look around now that I could focus better I saw I was in a bedroom the walls a light soothing blue that did only the minimum in calming me, fear at least did not bloom into panic. There were two doors, one was obviously a closet so the other must be a bathroom, that would be my best bet for a defensible position and a place where I could get water and heal.

The five feet I had to cross to get there seemed like a continent away and it took every ounce of will to make my still trembling and weak body carry me there.

The bathroom was not what I expected, I thought it'd be a simple set up a small shower, toilet and sink, but this. The tub was large enough to fit five of me comfortably, heck it could probably fit three of Uncle Jimmy! The toilet wasn't all that special, but there was a double sink and the lighting in here was soft and upon further investigation of the cabinets and linen closet that was in here I found myself slightly embarrassed, but so so grateful.

Under the sink was two obvious Omega care packages, the first being for everyday use light, but sweet smelling soaps and shampoos and bubble bath and luffahs. The second was for special...needs, it had similar soaps and bath products, but with a few additions. I blushed head to toe and could feel even my ears burning upon finding that there was vanilla flavored lube and a multitude of different...toys, in the second basket.

I decided to ignore both of these and just get the tub filled, being...what I am...I had always preferred cold water, it helped me heal faster and it was the water I swam in during my early childhood and later in my adult life. Once the tub was filled I eased myself in and sighed as I felt my body immediately getting to work on repairing itself causing a well known itch to slowly replace the pain.

I let the water slosh up to my neck as I eased onto my side, I didn't care that some of the water was turning a bit pink it wouldn't get any darker as the blood finally stopped flowing and was washed away from my skin. The cold cocooned me in it's embrace and despite my feeble attempts to stay alert my body needed more rest if I was going to heal properly and I quickly lost the battle falling into a more soothing pure sleep.

* * *

Steve's POV

I watched as the blood drained from Bucky's face before it stopped and he seemed to steel himself. We moved in sync towards the bedrooms Bucky following my lead in a quick, but steady walk if she woke we didn't want to scare her.

"I put her in one of the spares, didn't want to scare her if she woke before I got back to her." I explained as we entered the mentioned room together

We froze in unison, the bed was empty only the slightly ruffled covers and blood stains telling us that anyone had been there at all, panic surged through me. Had someone gotten in when I wasn't with her? Had someone taken her? Hurt her further? Where was she?

"Steve, where is she?" Bucky echoed my panicked thoughts

"I put her right here on the bed, she was out cold, she couldn't have..." I trailed off fear chocking me

Bucky obviously more rational than I was right now began smelling for her the impassive mask of the Winter Soldier in place on his face until it melted away as relief filled him.

"She's not gone, she hasn't left this room and no one's been in here, but us." He told me his shoulders relaxing

Before I could ask him what he was talking about he walked out from behind me and towards the slightly open bathroom. I followed him confusion muting my fear for the Omega.

Bucky stood next to the tub looking down into it with a soft amused face a light in his eyes I hadn't seen since before the war. I turned to see what he was looking at and felt my whole body, muscles I didn't even realized were tensed, relax.

There she was curled up like a newborn kitten in the too large tub the water up to her neck as she slept much more peacefully than she had been when she fell unconscious. The water was a faint pink, but barely discernible as that way less than it should have been if her wounds were still bleeding.

"She looks okay to me Stevie." Bucky murmured softly trying not to wake the sleeping Omega

Upon closer inspection I saw he was right, the deep gaping wounds were no more than scratches now and the scratches were completely gone along with any bruising she had, had.

"That's...not right. She was bleeding...heavily. She had these deep gashes and scrapes and bruises everywhere. The blood on my arms, on the bed, that's all hers. She shouldn't be nearly healed already." I breathed a little worried and sightly confused

"Our girl is something special, isn't she?" Bucky said casually trying to get me to calm down before I start emitting panicked Alpha all over the place and wake her up


	6. Dark is the Night

I don't own Marvel wish I did, but I don't WARNING: certain scenes or descriptions may be upsetting or triggering to viewers continue at your own discretion and remember reviews make inspiration blossom

* * *

Normal POV

I should have known better than to sleep, sleep was never a safe or happy place for me.

 _The echo of gunfire would ring throughout my head for the rest of my unnaturally long life, the screams of the wounded and dying a din that would never end awake or asleep it wouldn't matter. The rain soaked us to the bone and made our clothes a second skin and our hair, those of us who had it long enough, a hindrance, the mud under my feet had it's own sick little rivers of blood that flowed from men's bodies like a never ending tide and the stench of fear and death coated everything, my surroundings, my clothes, my skin, trapped in my nose and stuck in the back of my throat, if I had anything in my stomach I'd have thrown in up already, but as it was we were all starving...death was imminent...except for me...I would always be the last one standing long after I had wanted to just fall like the rest._

 _I was a healer this time and I was grateful Uncle Jimmy had managed to put me here before Father could say otherwise, but I was still on the front line and I was still seeing more and worse than I had ever wanted to. War wasn't something I enjoyed not like Father, I didn't even have the drive Uncle Jimmy had that kept him going through it. I was just a Omega with no other definity to draw upon._

 _They had sent me out as a field medic to save who I could and gather supplies from who I couldn't, it made me sick to pilfer items off of the dead it made me sicker to take them from the dying to hear them beg me to come back and save them when we both knew they couldn't be saved._

 _We had been ambushed two days ago by enemy forces and reserves wouldn't be getting here for another thirty six hours, it was unlikely any of these men would survive till that long we were running out of supplies, food, and hope._

 _I sprinted from one man to the next doing what I could and it was during that time I made a fatal error in a flash of blinding light and gunpowder. I flew through the air the world not registering until I had hit the ground. Pain raced through my leg...or what was left of it. I had inadvertently stepped on a land mine my right leg up to just below my knee blown off and landed two feet from me. I didn't cry, I didn't scream, I knew I was in shock that I could maybe die from this, but I was too worn, to tired, to old in soul and heart to care._

 _Who would care if I was gone? Who would mourn me? No one cares when a wild animal dies...I screamed._

* * *

Steve's POV

Despite my best effort I couldn't stop a pleased growl from escaping from deep within my chest causing a pleasant shudder to go through me. It did not however go over well with the unconscious Omega in our bathtub.

She whimpered and started to thrash and struggle trying to push herself further into the side of the tub away from us, like she could sink through it, sloshing cold water everywhere.

"Shh, shh, you're okay Kitten, easy or you're gonna hurt yourself." Bucky hushed and cooed to her getting halfway in the tub to gently stop her thrashing

She whimpered again a sound so pitiful I almost whined with her "No...please...hurts...please." she whined voice wavering as she begged

My vision flashed red for a second before I could reign it in, physically she was now fine there was no outside cause no wound I could treat and care for. The hurt she was talking about was inside her, inside whatever hell her mind had created for her and it tore at my insides and poured acid over what was left.

"Shh, shh, baby girl you're okay, you're safe, we got ya." Bucky continued to try to sooth her as he fully got in the tub and somehow managed to wrestle her flailing limbs to her sides and cradle her into his lap pressing her nose into the hollow of his throat and letting wave after wave of soothing Beta pheromones wash over us to the point that we couldn't smell anything else in here, but Bucky.

Slowly her thrashing settled and her whines turned into the occasional whimper that was quickly soothed away by Bucky who kept up a steady soft hum of endearments and praises.

After a few moments she finally seemed to relax, but Bucky kept her in the gently embrace of her arms if I had been in his position I wouldn't have let her go either. It seemed like the trouble for now was over and then all at once her eyes snapped open and she was awake, overriding the soothing Beta pheromones with panicked distressed Omega, thrashing out of Bucky's hold a high pitched wailing that was reminiscent of an wounded animal falling from her lips, that froze us both if the look on Bucky's face was any indication, as she launched herself to the other side of the tub trying to get as far away from either of us as she could.

Bucky had let go of her as soon as that noise had left her mouth, pain and shock displayed on his face, and we both watched as she pulled her right leg to her chest clawing at the wet denim that covered her and whimpering in pain as she rocked back and forth, distress hung like a heavy vapor around her as water and tears co-mingled on her face and fell off her chin.

* * *

Normal POV

I woke with a jolt phantom pain racing through my leg, but now that the floodgate had been breached my darkest memories took over it was soon forgotten over much deeper pains and instinct took me over.

 _It was either pitch black or blindingly bright, freezing or sweltering there was never an in between pain came in waves and time became irrelevant. I had followed Uncle Jimmy to this place as I always had in everything else, but more than any other time now I wished for once I had stayed behind._

 _Doctors and scientists, who's names I didn't even know, were my only companionship and I wished they would leave me alone, but to them I was 'a medical marvel' and they 'just had to study me'. To them I was nothing more than a rat in a cage, an insignificant animal waiting to be dissected over and over._

 _One man in particular got special pleasure out of peeling my skin and muscle away to poke and prod at my organs, to see how much damage my body could sustain and still live...they had yet to find my limit, but at times I prayed my body would just give out already. Only a day into this I gleaned from some gossiping nurses passing by that Uncle Jimmy's procedure had been a success, but that he had escaped before they could do any further experimentation._

 _I was a little relieved and shamefully very much angry, he had left me here. They took blood samples, tissue, bone marrow, they even tried to take one of my eggs I was thankful when they let slip that as soon as it left my body it seemed to become enviable, they wouldn't be able to create some kind of monstrosity with my pup._

 _Time didn't matter here, I wasn't given food or water, and being unconscious didn't count as sleep, I had long given up on speaking to anyone here...those first days I had begged, pleaded, my room wreaked of distressed and pained Omega, but it didn't seem to affect any of them nor did my pleading._

 _"I'm not an animal, I'm not." I tried telling them over and over tried telling them I was a person told them about myself all for nothing eventually I was saying it just as a reminder to myself  
_

 _My throat was stripped raw from my wails and screams at times only the yips, squeaks, and yelps of my inner animal were all the noise I could make, my humanity slipping under and hiding behind the animal when the woman could no longer stand the torture of what was happening to her body._

 _I honestly thought I would finally die here in this stone room far from any natural light or the deep cold water that I loved._

 _The door opened._

 _They were coming._

 _I struggled even though I knew it was all in vain I had to try one last time._

"Sweetie?" _that wasn't one of the doctors_

 _It was just a trick, I could hear their footsteps as they got closer, the swish of their lab coats._

"Doll?" _I didn't know those voices...did I?_

 _I heard as they shuffled the various medical supplies at their disposal around various scalpels and needles and saws._

"You're safe here you know that right? You're safe here with me and Steve, no one's going to hurt you...we won't let them." _that damn voice again_

 _They lied, I had already been hurt, I would be hurt again, over and over and over until there was nothing left._


	7. Trapped Inside

I don't own Marvel much as I wish I did only Stan Lee does and it would not be wise to anger him...you wouldn't like him when he's angry, thanks to all who have favorited/followed and a special thanks to Snowball A.K.A WinterWolf for being the first to review! The rest of you don't forget to drop me a line to let me know if you like the story so far

* * *

Bucky's POV

(cause it's been a while since we heard from him)

Never in my entire life have I ever been so terrified, not whenever my Ma had caught me doing something I shouldn't have, not when I joined the war, not when I was first captured by HYDRA, not when they experimented on me, not when I fell off the train and thought I'd died for sure only to survive to be captured by Russians and given to HYDRA again, not when my memories started coming back and I was so confused and lost and angry...no, this little dame who was no bigger than Steve used to be soakin' wet with her dark wild hair and pitch black eyes had terrified me more than any of those things combined when she woke screamin' her head off like we had burned her with just our gaze.

When I had come in from the cold, as everyone seemed to be calling it, Sam, a guy Steve had been dragging around chasing me and HYDRA down with, was a big help. He worked at the VA down in D.C. and he gave us some tips on how to deal with...all this. But looking at the too far gone Omega in front of us I knew with a sinking heart that not one of them would work. Despite the cold of the water we both sat in, despite my touch, and the warmth I knew I, and Steve for that matter, gave off like a furnace none of it had brought her out of her head space instead it only seemed to drive her further in.

"Steve." I could barely chock out past the lump that the distress comin' off _our Omega_ had lodged in my throat

If I was bein' overwhelmed by what was happening the look on Steve's face and in his eyes told me it was nothing in comparison to what his instincts and his soft heart was doin' to him. For a moment I looked into his eyes and flashed back to that moment when we both knew that the handle I was holdin' onto on that damn train wasn't goin' to hold out and he wouldn't be able to save me this time. That look of utter loss and despair was something I had hoped I'd never see on his face again.

I could see Steve wouldn't be able to pull himself out of this...shock by himself and we both needed the grounding so I reached out with my bionic arm and pulled him into me. Steve wasn't expecting it so he came unsteadily, crashing into me his face fell perfecting into the space of my natural arm and shoulder as I nuzzled at his throat.

" _Alpha._ " I purred as I inhaled deep letting the smell of black coffee and apple pie and Alpha settle me

I felt as Steve did the same his muscles unwinding just the slightest bit as he relaxed into me.

"We gotta try and get her out of there Stevie, wherever her minds taken her it ain't a happy place, so we gotta keep it together now." I murmured softly in his ear as he took large gulping breaths of my scent

He nodded against my throat and took one last large inhale to steel his resolve before we separated to take on this task together. Though I knew, and maybe Steve knew too, that this wouldn't work if we just tried verbal or even physical means we had to try it first before more...drastic measures could be implemented...measures that could either mend or break the fragile Omega with the thousand yard blank stare on her face sitting in our tub right now.

"Sweetie?"Steve started out hesitantly hoping not to further spook her

There was a barely there acknowledgement behind her eyes, but the grips of whatever waking nightmare she was in had their hooks in her deep.

"Doll?" I tried though I doubted any measure of success would be had _  
_

Again there was that faintest spark before it was put out again, but I was just as stubborn as Steve could be, the little Punk, and I gave it one last go.

"You're safe here you know that right? You're safe here with me and Steve, no one's going to hurt you...we won't let them."

This time we watched together as the spark was purposefully snuffed out any hope that had briefly marked her face was stifled like she was afraid that this was the dream and her nightmare was reality...We knew how that felt all too well.

"Steve." I said turning to him and giving him a significant look he knew as well as I did the only thing that could help at this point...our Omega needed her Alpha

* * *

Steve's POV

I knew what Bucky was getting at, knew what he had wanted me to do, we had seen it work and we had seen what would happen if it failed during the war. Back then some Omegas were crazy enough to follow their Alphas into battle, but Omegas weren't built for war or fighting. Eventually an Omega would break under the strain, heck some Betas and a few Alphas would, they used to call it Shell Shock or Acute Stress Disorder/Reaction now a days they call it Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. On the field this meant death for whoever was around the Omega who triggered because of their position in the pack Omegas are instinctively protected above all others so when one would start given off distress pheromones left and right you could imagine what would happen to everyone within smelling distance.

We found out very quickly that if they couldn't be reached by sound or touch then the only way to help them was to get them to their Alpha. Alphas have a very special bond with their Omegas one that cannot be fully replicated even by their Beta, though they still have a bond to a lesser degree, and Alphas have a very important roll. They are the protection of the pack, but most importantly they are the protection of the Omega physical, emotional, mental, everything they are is sustained by a Beta and Alpha pair best, but defended to the last by their Alpha.

Right now my Omega needed me and I knew the one sure fire way to bring her back to us...but I would be the first to admit that I was afraid. Afraid that it wouldn't work, that those disastrous consequences would become our reality.

It's true that getting an Omega to their Alpha usually brought them back to reality, but there were still instances that it didn't work...and those were a tragedy and a horror I wish to God I could forget. An Omega that reacted poorly, to put it mildly, to being brought back...would essentially destroy themselves. Omegas aren't meant to fight except to maybe defend their children when necessary, an Omega that has forced itself into war often didn't come home. If they weren't killed by the enemy they hollowed out. They died from the inside out from going against their very nature, only the ones with a bit of Beta in them ever really made it out, but none of them were ever the same. I feared this would be what my poor shattered Omega would become...a ghost of her former self...a shell already empty just waiting for the body to finally die.

* * *

I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to leave this chapter here I know, I know! It's been a long time coming for this chapter, but I've had a lot of difficulty with it thus far! I know what I want Steve and Bucky to have to do to get my Oc out of her head space, but I haven't decided on what her reaction will be and whether it will completely positive or negative and I don't want it turning into a Mary Sue with her automatically bonding and what have you


	8. Going Under

Sorry it's taken so long my lovelies I've been really conflicted over how this story should continue and I've gotten detracted by other story ideas since then, but I am updating now as a little Christmas gift to those of you who have been so supportive and loyal to this story

* * *

I knew what I was seeing had already come to pass, knew that I wasn't still hurt, that I wasn't still in those dark places, but instinct had no reason. I had been controlling instinct for most of my unnaturally long life, but even after all these years there are just some things we can't control no matter how hard we try.

But something was getting instincts attention, a sweet and heady aroma was replacing the smell of blood and death and pain with the smell of fresh baked bread, black coffee, and something so sweet and musky it could only come across as _home_. Slowly ever so slowly it began to pierce the dark memories that played like a waking nightmare in front of my eyes. _Alpha. Safe. Home. Mine._

It burned through the dark like a blazing white light destroying everything in it's path to get to me and I was going under in a completely different way. I hesitated, did I really want to do that? If I went under I would be at this Alpha's mercy. I thought about the blonde Alpha with the kind eyes and my decision was made. I let go.

* * *

Steve's POV

Slowly and carefully I constructed exactly what I wanted to come across as to the shaking catatonic Omega shaking in my bathtub. Too strong and I could do permanent damage to her psyche, too weak and she would stay trapped in her head with her demons roaming her mind. I let the scent go little by little carefully increasing it as the minutes ticked by. I couldn't risk throwing her further into shock nor could I overwhelm her all at once I had to treat this delicately...like spun glass.

I watch her just as carefully and I knew Bucky was doing the same, I had already seen his shoulders droop and his eyes take on a slightly glassy look from the pheromones I was producing and knew I had gotten the message right when I saw the Omega woman starting to do the same. Light slowly bled back into her eyes and I saw reason follow it. For a second it stopped, a hesitance and wariness was present in her eyes until it was overcome and her eyes took on a new glassy sheen one I recognized very well and I could feel the relief and elation wash over me within seconds of seeing it.

She was going under into a much healthier sub-space, a place many Omegas found to be soothing, where she could finally decompress from her ordeal. However what happened next I could never have predicted.

* * *

I know it's short, but I wanna take my time with the next scene and I have to leave in like ten minutes for a christmas party I promise the next chapter will be up soon ( a few days tops) if not PLEASE BOTHER ME! I really do need a kick in the pants sometimes to get inspired and to get writing HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
